


Fatum Alium.

by Makah16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makah16/pseuds/Makah16
Summary: La vida de Harry Potter cambia drásticamente el día en que el Señor Oscuro Grindelwald decide atacar a su familia; o quizás cambió cuándo la Muerte decidió hacerlo su heredero. No, a lo mejor fue el día en que atrajo indeseadamente la atención de cierto Señor Oscuro en ascenso.Al parecer, la vida de Harry no será tan normal como a él le gustaría, no cuando el Destino le encanta poner a prueba al desafortunado pupilo de la Muerte.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Fatum Alium.

Halloween o Samhain es una festividad realizada tanto por muggles como por la comunidad mágica. Se conoce por conmemorar a los que ya dejaron el mundo de los vivos; a través de rituales elaborados en su honor. Evento que es visto como una forma de presentar tu respeto o de pedir a la Deidad de la Muerte un descanso próspero a sus seres queridos.

El festejar las cuatro fechas mágicas principales del año, trae una serie de beneficios para todo ser que tenga magia que, lamentablemente, muy pocos tienen conocimiento de sus ventajas; tales cómo el fortalecimiento y reparación del núcleo mágico, que es realmente necesario para los jóvenes magos que comienzan a experimentar una gran cantidad de hechizos cuando ingresan a la escuela. Asimismo, la fertilización de la tierra, el suelo que todo ser vivo pisa y que solo una minoría considera su importancia vital.

_Sin la tierra, la vida misma no existiría._

No obstante, aquella fecha tan importante será conocida como el día en que el Señor Oscuro Grindelwald decidió atacar a la familia Potter.

***

Lily Potter intuía que ese día no sería como cualquier otro. El sentimiento de inquietud no la dejo tranquila en todo el transcurso de la jornada, al igual que James. Los dos miraban cautelosos la entrada de su hogar, preparados para cualquier ataque. Para muchos, esa conducta sería exagerada hasta paranoica, pero para ellos, solo significaba que el peligro estaba al acecho.

"Deberías descansar Lily. Nuestro cachorro siente tu inquietud" Menciona al ver a su hijo Harry moviéndose impaciente en los brazos de su madre.

"No puedo James" Se muerde el labio inferior, demostrando lo nerviosa que se sintió.

El Señor de la familia Potter tan solo suspira, eh intenta transmitir tranquilidad a través del vínculo que tiene con su esposa Omega. "Querida, todo estará bien. Estamos a salvo en nuestro hogar. Grindelwald cree que nos escapamos a otro país. Él no sabe que estamos escondidos bajo el encantamiento Fidelio"

Aun al escuchar las palabras de seguridad de su esposo, Lily no siente lo mismo que él. Algo en su instinto le indica que su pequeña familia corre peligro.

"¿Te has comunicado con Sirius?" Cuestiona, mientras deja el menudo cuerpo de su bebe en la cuna de madera. James se sentiría aliviado por el abrupto cambio de tema, si la pregunta en cuestión no se relacionará con su mejor amigo.

Desde hace días que no tiene noticias del paradero de Canuto, ni una señal si quiera. Remus o Lunático, como suele llamarle, ha buscado cualquier pista que lo lleve hacia Canuto. El hombre lobo se ha encontrado reiteradas veces en un callejón sin salida. Es como si Sirius se lo había tragado la tierra. James está preocupado por la vida de su mejor amigo, no obstante, en presencia de Lily, demuestra todo lo contrario. Su querida esposa no sabe de la desaparición del padrino de su hijo y es mejor que siga así. No quiere angustiar más a su Omega.

"No. Ya sabes cómo es Canuto. Le gusta desaparecer un par de días a saber dónde y con quién" Se ríe en un intento de aligerar el ambiente tenso. Lily tan solo asiente. La pelirroja sabe que su Alfa es muy malo para mentir, aun así, deja que crea que la ha engañado. No quiere discutir con él, no por esa noche al menos.

El trueno se escucha por todo el Valle de Godric, anunciado una tormenta en plena noche de Samhain y, en solo unos minutos, la lluvia comienza a caer por todo el poblado.

James y Lily contemplan a su hijo jugar con sus juguetes, feliz en su mundo de fantasía, ajeno al peligro que el destino lo ha marcado. Si no fuera por aquella marca maldita, su pequeño cachorro no sería el objetivo de un loco mago oscuro.

"Tan pequeño y ya tiene una enorme carga en sus hombros" murmura con tristeza la única mujer de la familia de tres integrantes.

"Perdóname, Lily" James abraza por detrás la figura de su esposa, en un intento de consolar su angustia "Si tan solo mi bisabuelo no se hubiera obsesionado en encontrar las reliquias, quizás nuestro hijo tendría una vida normal, lejos de cualquier peligro"

La femenina niega con un suave movimiento de cabeza, se acerca inconscientemente al pecho de su marido "Tu bisabuelo Henry solo seguía la orden que le fue dictada por la mismísima Muerte"

"Orden que condenó a todo descendiente de los Potter" murmuró con amargura el Alfa.

James recuerda a la perfección las instrucciones de su padre, instrucciones que fueron pasada a todo miembro de la línea Potter, principalmente a los primogénitos.

_'Proteger las reliquias a toda costa, hasta que el verdadero heredero nazca'_

James nunca se imaginó que su hijo nacería con una marca en forma del escudo de los Peverell, ni mucho menos que las tres reliquias volaran del cofre firmemente sellado hasta su retoño recién nacido, como si esos objetos lo reclamaran como su dueño.

Ahora, su familia debe protegerse. Un poderoso mago oscuro los perseguía.

Grindelwald, desde sus inicios en la magia oscura, estaba en busca de las reliquias de la muerte. Tanto fue anhelo de poseer los poderosos objetos qué, en su búsqueda dio con el nombre de Henry Potter. Si no fuera por la pronta advertencia de Dumbledore, el Señor Oscuro habría masacrado a toda su familia hace muchísimo tiempo.

Los balbuceos de su hijo llaman la atención de los jóvenes padres. Harry había dejado de jugar hace algunos minutos. El pequeño cachorro quería estar en los brazos de su madre, por ello, alza sus diminutos brazos, queriendo demostrar su sentir a sus progenitores.

"Oh mi bebe, quieres estar rodeado del calor y protección de tu madre, ¿cierto?" Como respuesta, se escucha más balbuceos. Tanto Lily como su esposo ríen por la ternura que su retoño les provoca. Tan pequeño y ya demuestra lo despierto que es.

Sin embargo, el fuerte estallido retumba por toda la instancia, haciendo temblar la estructura de la casa.

"Las protecciones están siento atacadas" El terror se filtra en su tono de voz.

Lily corre en sacar a su hijo de la cuna, mientras que James va por el valioso cofre que se encontraban en la repisa llena de juguetes y ropa del niño. En un rápido vistazo, ve a su esposa ya cerca de él. Los dos asienten en una conversación que es muda, pero que solo ellos logran comprender.

Lamentablemente, sus planes de aparición se ven fallidos. Grindelwald fue mucho más astuto. Cortó todo medio de escape.

"Lily, protegida a nuestro hijo"

"James ..." Las lágrimas caen involuntariamente de los ojos color esmeraldas.

"Te amo a ti ya nuestro cachorro" susurra, aproximándose para besar la frente del pequeño y los labios de su amada esposa.

James Potter no duda ni un segundo en sacrificar su vida para defender a su familia. Deja atrás a su Omega ya su cachorro junto al cofre. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que las salas de protección cedieran y dejarán pasar al intruso a la morada de los Potter.

Grindelwald entra en todo su esplendor, siendo atacado rápidamente por James. La lucha es verdaderamente sorprendente. Los hechizos vuelan sin parar. Colores, tras colores, iluminan la instancia.

Lily puede sentir el dolor y la ira de su Alfa. Su pequeño Harry llora en sus brazos por el alboroto del primer piso. La pelirroja se aferra a su diminuto cuerpo. Desesperada, pero a la vez decidida, vuelve a dejar a su hijo en la cuna.

Con rápidos dibuja runas por todo el contorno de la cuna utilizando su propia sangre. En un ritual prohibido, conjura un poderoso hechizo de protección en su hijo.

El plan de Lily era dejar a Harry bajo el escudo, mientras que ella se uniría en la batalla al lado de un marido; no obstante, el vacío y el dolor se hace presente en su lazo a la vez que escucha el _Avada Kedavra_

_'James'_

La pobre Lily ni siquiera tiene tiempo para llorar por la pérdida de su compañero, no cuando la puerta de la habitación es abierta por el asesino en serie.

"Lily Potter" La sonrisa enloquecida del mago oscuro provoca un estremecimiento involuntario en su cuerpo.

"Grindelwald"

"Siento placer de solo imaginar el matar a una sangre sucia"

Lily lo enfrenta con su varita alzada. No teme perder su vida con tal de salvar la de su hijo. Gellert no se demora en atacar sin misericordia a la mujer.

Y al igual que James, Lily fallece por la varita del mago oscuro. Grindelwald ríe enloquecidamente, mientras que Harry llora cada vez más fuerte.

Harto de escuchar los lloriqueos del niño, el mago oscuro alza su varita y pronuncia el hechizo imperdonable.

En las afueras del hogar, la habitación se vuelve a iluminar de un tono color verde. El fuerte llanto de un bebé se escucha por todo el lugar, mezclándose con los sonidos de los truenos junto a la lluvia.

La Muerte, como único testigo de la masacre de los Potter, termina de recoger las tres almas que perecieron en plena noche de Samhain, en una labor que es una rutina para la Deidad.

Ve con pesar al niño que ya había dejado de llorar, aun así, las lágrimas seguían cayendo silenciosas de sus irritados ojos esmeraldas.

"Es hora de dormir pequeño" El suave murmullo viaja por todos los sentidos del chiquillo, sintiendo una verdadera tranquilidad que solo sintió cuando estaba en los brazos de su madre o de su padre.

Involuntariamente, sus ojos se cierran producto del cansancio y el estrés que fue sometido, llevándolo al mundo de los sueños. Antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia logra escuchar el último susurro de la Deidad.

_"Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar"_

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? Esta es mi primera vez publicando en esta plataforma y espero que les guste la historia en cuanto vaya avanzando de capítulos.
> 
> Nos estaremos viendo pronto con nuevos capítulos. Adiós


End file.
